vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
JumboGamemon
|-|JumboGamemon= A gigantic Cyborg Digimon that added beam cannons to its entire body until the strength of its Metal Body's shell was compromised. |-|Shawujinmon= A Demon Man Digimon banished from the Digital World's heaven. Although it is a calm and collected Digimon, it is said that a certain Digicore was sealed among the nine beads of its necklace, and if even one bead is lost it will be transformed once again into a terrifying Digimon. |-|Gawappamon= A Cyborg Digimon that fused from the data of a music player and the legendary animal, "Kappa". It is always listening to its favorite music in bright and cheerful spirits, but it sheds tears if the disc-like part on its head is damaged. |-|Kamemon= A Cyborg Digimon with a shell like a mouse. Its Special Moves are an arrow-shaped missile that it is able to guide until it hits the opponent (Pointer Arrow), and rolling the ball in its abdomen to charge, and then assaulting with the helmet on its head ('met Tackle). Also, it has the "Koura Guard" ability that allows it to store its whole body in its shell and reflect the opponent's attacks back unchanged. By the way, its helmet cannot be stored away. |-|Chapmon= A Lesser Digimon that only lives in clear, beautiful waters. For this reason, its form can only be seen in limited areas within the Digital World. It spends most of the day on the water's surface, and when it sleeps, it sleeps with only its face poking out of the surface. It has the sensitivity to detect the approach of opponents just from tiny movements of the water's surface, and will escape to a safe spot before it is found. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: JumboGamemon | Shawujinmon | Gawappamon | Kamemon/ChibiTortomon/ChibiKamemon | Chapmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: In-training level, Lesser-type, Free Attribute | Rookie-Champion level, Cyborg-type, Data Attribute | Ultimate-level, Demon Man-type, Virus Attribute | Mega-level, Cyborg-type, Data Attribute Digimon Powers and Abilities: Chapmon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation. |-|Kamemon= All previous abilities, Can fire arrow-shaped missiles, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction. |-|Gawappamon= All previous abilities, Metal Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Resistance to Ice Manipulation. |-|Shawujinmon= All previous abilities, Staff Master |-|JumboGamemon= All previous abilities, |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to other Baby Digimon such as Yokomon) | Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Country level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Folder Continent Frigimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Mult-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress in into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way in order to become MetalEtemon) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) | Relativistic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Rapidmon) with FTL reactions (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Country Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | Country level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Low | Decent | High | Very High | Extremely High Range: Unknown | Melee Range, a couple meters with projectiles | A few hundred meters with projectiles | Extended Melee Range, A few kilometers with projectiles | Hundreds of Kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: "Kouyoujou" staff as Shawujinmon Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: Virus (Kamemon, Gawappamon, JumboGamemon), Vaccine (Shawujinmon) Digimon and Plant Attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. JumboGamemon *'Jumbo Crater:' Strafes with all its beam cannons. This attack provides 360-degree cover, and leaves a crater in the ground. It is a Special Move that definitely embodies "The best defense is a good offense." *'Jumbo Jetter:' Retracts its legs and fires the beams from its arms backwards to perform a spinning charge on the enemy. *'Megaton Hydro Laser:' Releases an ultra high speed stream of water from its mouth cannons. *'Gigaton Hydro:' Shoot multiple bursts of water. *'Energy Shot:' Fire energy balls all at once. *'Burst Tackle:' Charges with great speed. *'Shining Ray:' Fire shining energy balls. Shawujinmon *'Kouyoujou: Kamon no Jin/Kouyoujou: Whirlpool Formation/Hydro Tornado:' Freely spins its staff forming waterspouts. *'Kouyoujou: Taki no Jin/Kouyoujou: Waterfall Formation/Hydra-Descent:' Crushes its staff into the ground releasing raging streams of water. *'Getsugazan/Moon Fang Slash/Moon Fang:' Thrusts its crescent-shaped blade while in close combat. *'Acid Rain:' Attacks opponents with acid rain and reduces durability. *'Megaton Hydro:' Shoot a strong stream of water. *'Water of Life:' Resurrect allies with waves of life. *'Double Blade:' Slashes the opponent quickly with a sharp blade. Gawappamon *'DJ Shooter:' Spins disks from its head then shoots them out like razor blades. *'Gawappunch/Gawappa Punch:' Strikes the opponent with its extensible arms. *'Gawappa Rapper:' Surprises the enemy with a mysterious dance that ends in a kick. *'Gatling Punch:' Unleash a hard fist punch. *'Double Wave:' Cause a tsunami to attack opponents. *'Metal Star:' Throw shuriken at opponents all at once. *'Boost On:' Increases its or an allies speed with machine power. Kamemon *'met Tackle/Torto-Tackle/Met Tackle: Charges by rolling on the ball in its abdomen and then strikes with the helmet on its head. *'Armored Arrow/Pointer Arrow:' Launches an arrow-shaped guided missile from a hatch on its back. *'Koura Attack/Shell Attack:' Headbutts an enemy with its helmet. *'Koura Guard/Shell Guard:' Bounces back the opponent's attacks while its body is tucked inside its shell. *'Normal Missile:' Fire a missile which engulfes a opponent in flames. *'Middle Tackle:' Attack with a powerful tackle. *'Raging Water:' Lower resistance to water based attacks in with power of water. *'Hard Shell:' Raise durability with power of a hard shell. Chapmon *'Foam Shower:' Spits bubbles from its mouth to confuse an attacker. Note: Gawappamon inherits skills from Crabmon and Gomamon and Shawujinmon inherits skills from Wendigomon and Whamon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Turtles Category:Youkai Category:Healers